fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ Chiki) is a playable character hailing from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem and Fire Emblem Awakening. In the Japanese version of Awakening, she is voiced by Ikue Ohtanihttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html, while she is voiced by Mela Lee in the English localisation. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Sumire Morohoshi. Profile ''Shadow Dragon'' and Mystery of the Emblem Born on February 28, 500 years before the start of the Archanean Calender, Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. The power that she wields is one that is said to be so tremendous, to the point where if she were to degenerate, the humans residing within the continent of Archanea would be eradicated. In a desperate bid to shield the human race from the instability of Tiki's power, Naga makes the decision to send Tiki into a state of slumber in the Ice Dragon Temple to suppress her power. Naga then orders Gotoh to watch over Tiki. When the Shield of Seals is stolen and broken apart by Adrah, Gotoh extends Tiki's sleep, as she would be unable to control herself without the Shield's protection. Every so often, Tiki would awake from her sleep either from the constant nightmares that plagued her or out of a need to eat. Either way, one of the three other dragons at the shrine - Xane, Gotoh, and Bantu - would comfort or feed her and she would shortly be sent back to her slumber. During these short periods, she develops an almost familial relationship with the three, seeing Bantu as a beloved uncle, Xane vaguely akin to an annoying elder brother, and Gotoh as a strict, but fair figure of authority (although Gotoh is convinced that she must hate him for having subjected her to her millenia-long sleep). She also becomes used to Xane's shape-shifting antics enough to immediately see through them. A thousand years after she was left in the Ice Dragon Temple, Bantu rouses Tiki from her sleep and proceeds to introduce her into the realm of human civilization, where he works tirelessly to care for her. This time of bliss proves to be transient, as the pair is later separated. Shortly after their separation, Tiki is captured and brainwashed by Gharnef, and is compelled to fight against Marth. Bantu succeeds in urging her to snap out of her trance, whereupon she resolves to join Marth's cause, with the jubilant eagerness that she displays in doing so possibly functioning as an indication of her having grown infatuated with him. The remainder of the war sees Tiki meeting Xane again, who constantly frustrates her by imitating her actions. It is later revealed that Xane is present under Gotoh's orders, to protect Tiki. After the War of Shadows concludes, Gotoh's attention is brought to the alarming revelation that an increasing number of Manaketes are slowly falling into madness. Fearing that Tiki will take after her counterparts, he hurriedly returns Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple, where he returns her to a state of deep slumber. Should the shield fail to be restored, Gotoh would be forced to destroy Tiki to prevent her degeneration. Eventually, Gotoh entrusts her safety to Marth after he completes the Shield of Seals, finally allowing Tiki the protection necessary to let her leave her slumber indefinitely. The conclusion of the War of Heroes sees Tiki eventually taking up residence in Archanea palace. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Main Story Tiki returns 2,000 years later as a priestess of Naga in Valm, where she is reverentially known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon", a being who is believed to be able to resonate with Naga and convey her blessings unto the common citizenry. Tiki resides in the Mila Tree, where she, prior to the events of ''Awakening, has kept safeguarded the blue gem of the Fire Emblem, Azure, for millennia, ever since the point in time where the gems were distributed. Tiki is first introduced in the events of Awakening in Chapter 16, where she, upon rousing from her slumber and setting eyes on Lucina, mistakes her for Marth, and thereafter affectionately refers to her as "Mar-Mar". Lucina then clarifies the truth of her identity, compelling Tiki to stand corrected, whereupon she briefly forlornly reminisces over the long-deceased Marth. Quickly snapping out of her reverie, Tiki then proceeds to ask Chrom if he has the Fire Emblem in his possession. Upon being presented with the Fire Emblem, she questions the whereabouts of the Gemstones, save for Argent and Azure. Receiving confusion in response to her remark, Tiki then explains that each one of the Gemstones is infused with a portion of Naga's power, and when mounted on the appropriate alcoves on the Fire Emblem, grants its wielder the ability to perform the rite of Awakening that is required to vanquish Grima. She then goes on to explain that this very fact has resulted in the Gemstones being deliberately removed from the shield and dispersed, before entrusting Azure into Chrom's care and assigning him the task of locating the three remaining Gemstones. Just as Chrom's party is about to depart to begin their search for the remaining Gemstones, Tiki, upon sensing the fell energies of Grima manifesting within the Avatar's core, halts them in their tracks, faintly remarking that they possesses a power that resembles hers. As the Avatar responds in incredulity, Tiki hurriedly recomposes herself, passing off her words as nothing more than ones that are articulated without given due thought as a result of her grogginess from waking up. She decides to remain in the Mila Tree in the meantime. Tiki later reappears in Paralogue 17, where she, entering the realm of the hallowed Divine Dragon Grounds, prepares to perform a ritual in order to awaken the powers of Naga residing within her. Requiring her to lapse into a resolute state of meditative immobility, her attempt to do so is, however, one that is beset with threat, as a hoard of Risen soldiers appear with the intent of assassinating her. The threat is contained with the aid of Say'ri, Chrom, and the Avatar's efforts, allowing Tiki to complete the ritual. Upon regaining her vigour, Tiki enlists into the ranks of Chrom's army, resolving to defeat Grima. Alternatively, if Tiki is slain, the ritual will end in failure, rendering her incapable of being recruited. After the war ends, Tiki returns to the Divine Dragon Grounds, where she sleeps for several days. The life that she thereafter leads is one that is marked by her paying frequent visits to the humans inhabiting the nearby settlements. The Future Past Tiki plays a pivotal role in motivating the events of the Future Past DLC episodes, where she is first introduced at the end of the first Future Past episode. In response to Lucina's surprise at her appearing in the basement of Ylisstol instead of Mount Prism, she reveals that the mountain has been conquered by the Risen. She then proceeds to question the whereabouts of the other children characters, and, although vexed upon learning that they had been sent on the perilous mission to retrieve the Gemstones, expresses understanding over Lucina's intent of saving the world by means of performing the Awakening. While in the midst of encouraging Lucina to have faith in the children's survival, Tiki suddenly senses the manifestation of a malicious force within the room. Swiftly responding by pushing Lucina out of harm's way, she is fatally wounded in the process. The horrific proceedings continue after the conclusion of The Future Past 2, where Tiki, in her death throes, urges Lucina to do all she can within her power to save the world from ruin. She then expires, leaving Lucina to howl in agony and grief. The significance of Tiki's role does not end on this note, however. At the end of The Future Past 3, after the destitute future-Avatar overcomes Grima's control over his/her body and successfully warps Chrom's army out of his/her world, the soul of Tiki manifests in the Outrealm Gate. Here, she, by virtue of Naga's counterpart in her world having been overwhelmed by Grima, calmly asserts that she will assume the role of the new Naga in said world instead. Tiki's soul then returns to Ylisstol, where she unveils her new identity and calmly reveals that the continued existence of her soul is entirely attributed to the timely intervention of the Avatar, who had effectively prevented it from being destroyed. She further crushes Grima's hopes by revealing that as a result of him engaging in the sacrilege of the divinity of Mount Prism, he had effectively sealed his doom by compelling Naga's power to be concentrated in Ylisstol instead. Granted the authority to resonate with the performer of the rite of Awakening and thence bequeath the power of Naga unto him/her, Tiki then accepts Lucina's covenant. The true power of Falchion awakened, Lucina proceeds to harness it in administering the final decisive blow onto Grima. After Grima has been obliterated, Tiki sadly informs Lucina that because of her role as the new Naga of their world, she can no longer coexist amongst humans anymore. Promising to watch over Lucina and her companions from the heavens with the Hero King Marth, Tiki then fades away. Supports In her supports with the male Avatar, Tiki draws similarities between him and Marth, noting their common inclination to possess a kind and gentle demeanor. She even mistakenly calls him "Mar-Mar", much to their mutual embarrassment. However, if the pair manage to achieve an S-Support, Tiki will no longer refer to him as such, as she views him as a unique individual whom she has fallen in love with. In her supports with the female Avatar, the female Avatar finds out that Tiki can communicate in her sleep. She seizes the opportunity to ask Tiki about the time she had spent in the Ice Dragon Temple in ages past, unwittingly causing Tiki to dredge up painful memories of her desolateness there. She does, however, noticeably calm down when she recalls Marth coming to her rescue. When the Avatar asks her if Tiki had loved him, Tiki refuses to answer. Upon waking up, Tiki does not remember the Avatar ever having asked her questions, but recalls a nightmare where "an awful hag" had persistently pestered her with questions. Tiki falls back into her state of slumber, and the Avatar, unfazed by her earlier words, attempts once more to pry more answers from her, only to be threatened to stop. In her supports with Lucina, Lucina makes a number of queries regarding Marth, not just due to how she had once assumed his name, but also because Tiki had known of him in her younger years. Tiki fondly reminisces over Marth, before coldly asserting that taking the name of the Hero-King is a high honour, and ill-suited to be assumed by anyone. Upon watching Lucina around camp, however, Tiki is forced to recognise Lucina's worth in assuming the name, as a result of her uncanny ability to pull people together and build up rapport with them, much like Marth had been able to. In her supports with Nah, Nah poses a fairly sensitive question on the Manakete way of life. Tiki responds by informing Nah that, as a Manakete, she is burdened with a cruel fate that all Manaketes must accept - That of outliving all of her human friends and losing them to the passage of time, much like how she had lost her beloved Marth. Albeit hesitantly, Nah accepts her fate, but not without requesting that Tiki be her friend, all so that she will have at least one who will live just as long as she will, to which Tiki agrees. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tiki appears in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE acting as the visual character of a Vocaloid-like software called Uta-Loid, but is still a Mirage like the rest. She has a popular following online and younger audiences create and share songs made using her software. Not just a fictional character, Tiki also resides in a place called the Bloom Palace, from which she aids the party. She treats the game's protagonist Itsuki Aoi like a big brother. According to her in-game profile, Tiki is five years old, and was "born" on February 28, the day of Uta-Loid Tiki's 1.0 release. She has no blood type due to being a Mirage, her height is around 110 cm (3 feet 7 inches). Her appearance is based on her younger self from Shadow Dragon. She is voiced by Sumire Morohoshi. Personality In the events of the Archanea Series, Tiki is a typical child having an innocent outlook on life and easily attaches to others. She shares a close relation with both Marth and Bantu, affectionately referring to them as "Mar-Mar" (お兄ちゃん Onii-chan, lit. "Elder Brother" in the Japanese version) and "Ban-Ban" (お爺さん Oji-san, lit. "Uncle" in the Japanese version) respectively; Bantu being the first person she interacted with when she was first awoken and Marth who protected her after Gharnef brainwashed her. Her relationship with Marth developed into a more of a childish crush. As a result of Tiki's long slumber, she hates falling asleep as it had left her alone for several hundred years. She also refuses to eat vegetables unless they have been pickled first. 2,000 years later in Awakening, Tiki has matured significantly, where she is much more calm and serene, although small glimpses of her childish past emerge (particularly when seeing her beloved, but long-departed, "Mar-Mar" through Lucina and the male Avatar). She aspires to preserve the memory of her long departed friends, vowing to protect the future that they had fought for as she does so. However, Tiki laments that all of her friends from long ago have long passed while she remains alive, and at the same time, is well aware that those feelings will happen again when the Shepherds eventually meet the same fate as Marth's army. Despite all this, Tiki still wishes to interact with humans and make friendships with them, saying it's better to go through the loss of having those relationships rather than not having them at all. Because of her Divine Dragon status, she is worshiped as the Voice of Naga; however she dislikes her title and status, as it creates a barrier for normal interaction with those she meets. After the war, Tiki ultimately decides to live among the humans in order to befriend them. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth Overall Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her astute growths, but also the result of each one of her stats possessing caps of 20 (Apart from HP, which caps at 60.) To this end, however, it is difficult to attain these caps without the aid of stat-boosting items. It must be said that even without capping all her stats, Tiki will remain resolutely competent regardless, thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. The one main drawback to Tiki is that the Divinestone is only limited to 30 uses, that which can be temporarily fixed by using the Starsphere to prevent it from losing durability until the Starlight is procured. Other options include not obtaining the Starlight tome and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere separate from each other, simply use the Hammerne Staff on the Divinestone, or have her use a Firestone in place of her Divinestone to level her up. This will allow Tiki to be reach Level 30 with ease, a fact that is especially useful in the final chapter, as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons alike. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Bantu ''Fire Emblem Awakening Recruitment Recruited at the end of Paralogue 17. Tiki must survive the chapter. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +0 | -1 | +0 | +1 | +2 | +1 | +2 |} Supports *Anna *Say'ri *Lucina *Nah *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Tiki is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall ;In Game Tiki is similar to Nowi in terms of class sets, but stat-wise, Tiki differs from Nowi, by virtue of excelling in Skill, Speed, Luck and Defense, and also being slightly weaker in terms of Strength and Resistance. However, her high Luck means that her chances of being beset by critical attacks are significantly lowered, alongside boosting the accuracy of her attacks. Also, Tiki is blessed with the tendency to receive at least 4 stat ups per level up on average until her stats begin to max out, allowing her battle prowess to be enhanced with ease. Starting off as a Level 20 Manakete with the Wyrmsbane skill, Tiki is essentially an effective Wyvern Rider killer right from the moment she joins, although she will need to re-class several times in order to boost her stats. If the player seeks to keep Tiki as a Manakete, it is best that Tiki return to this class once she has acquired enough useful skills from other classes. Tiki's two re-class options include the Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. From the Mage class line, Tiki is able to procure the Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker skills, all of which makes her a serious threat when functioning as a solo unit. The Wyvern Rider class line, on the other hand, allows her to learn such skills like Swordbreaker to deal with Wyrmslayers, and also Quick Burn to make her a decent initial attacker. ;SpotPass SpotPass Tiki is fittingly weaker than her future self, though she possesses slightly more Resistance and Magic than said future counterpart. Nevertheless, SpotPass Tiki has her own advantages above her future counterpart, including having a larger set of possible classes, that which in turn presents her the opportunity to learn a cornucopia of skills that said future self can never learn, including the likes of such attack-based skills like Astra and Ignis, defensive-based skills like Pavise and Aegis, and the incredibly useful Galeforce. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Backup Skills Fire Emblem Heroes Young Tiki Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill=- }} =Weapon = =Special = =Passive = Adult Tiki Base Stats Rarity: Dragonstone |Skill= }} Dragonstone |Skill= Lightning Breath Glowing Ember }} Dragonstone |Skill= }} =Weapon = =Special = =Passive = Quotes ''Mystery of the Emblem ''Shadow Dragon'' ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Awakening'' :Tiki/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Tiki/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Divine Princess Tiki :By Bantu's side she quietly passed her days. Book 2 ;Divine Princess Tiki :She lived her days happily, warmly surrounded by the citizens of Pales. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' ; Tiki - Dragon Scion :Tiki lived a peaceful life with Bantu. She spoke fondly of her adventures with Marth, even long after they had ended. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Tiki - Divine Princess :Tiki lived happily in the palace town, surrounded by her dearest friends. ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Tiki - Divine Voice (神竜の巫女 Shinryū no Miko lit. Shrine Maiden of the Divine Dragon) : Exhausted from the war, Tiki returned to the Divine Dragon Grounds and slept for several days. Afterward, she was said to come down and visit the people regularly. ; Tiki and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Tiki, above all else. Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE ;Tiki - Virtual Empath :Tiki and the others returned to their world and committed their adventures to a script. Their singing and acting was admittingly clumsy, but the denizens of their world applauded their efforts, and it became the first step in reviving the arts in their lands. Whenever the group went, a new delicacy was introduced to the locals almost overnight: a fried ring of sweet dough. ;Tiki - Miracle Uta-Loid :With the Shadow Dragon slain, Tiki and the others returned to their world. There, with everyone's help, Tiki held a live concert. Before a massive audience, she sings Itsuki's song with all her heart. The faint glimmer twinkling in the audience may be the first new flicker of Performa... Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Tiki appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a collectible trophy. Tiki's trophy features her both her human and Manakete forms in Fire Emblem Awakening. One of Lucina's alternate color palettes is based on Tiki's Awakening color scheme. 3DS Info ''Project X Zone 2'' Tiki appears as a non-playable character. She is first seen in Prologue 5 conversing with Valkyrie from Bandai Namco's Legend of Valkyrie series. When Yuri and Flynn from Tales of Vesperia enter, Tiki compares them to Ogma and Navarre. During Chapter 35, Juri from Capcom's Street Fighter series attempts to kidnap Tiki under orders from fellow Street Fighter character, M. Bison. In Chapter 36, taking place in the Outrealm Hot Springs, Tiki arrives after all enemies are defeated. She reveals that she can open up rifts from the Outrealms, but the gates need time to charge. She invites the party to relax at the springs while they wait, although it ultimately ends with only the females able to enjoy a bath. She is last seen in the Epilogue, where she mentions to Flynn that he would have made good friends with Marth. Flynn remarks that memories of friendships can never be replaced, which Tiki agrees with. Tiki calls Valkyrie "Val-Val" and Flynn "Flyn-Flyn" in the same vein she addressed Marth as "Mar-Mar." Bio A descendant of the divine dragon tribe, rulers of the Manakete dragon tribe. The people revere her as an oracle, the Voice of the divine dragon Naga. She has lived for thousands of years and even fought as a friend alongside the Hero-King Marth. She is intelligent and thoughtful, but she can also be prone to curious leaps in logic, as well as sudden bouts of sleepiness. Her foul moods upon being awakened have become the stuff of legend among the rest of the army. She joins Chrom to restore peace using the power of the Fire Emblem, a treasure of the Halidom of Ylisse that is said to be able to grant wishes. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tiki is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * Trivia *Not counting Einherjar characters, Tiki is the only playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening to return from a previous entry. There is also an Einherjar in the game based on her appearance from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. * The Einherjar voice glitch in US versions only happens when Tiki's SpotPass incarnation is untransformed. This is most likely due to the fact that the there are no Avatar quotes contrived for the Manakete form, that which is attributed to the Avatar not being able to class change into a Manakete. * In Awakening, Tiki is the only first-generation character (barring the Avatar) to be able to support two children characters who are not her own, Lucina and Nah. * A set of map sprites depicting Tiki in the Pegasus Knight class line exists within the game data of Awakening, although they are unused in the main game itself. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters